In her chemistry class, Gabriela took 5 exams. Her scores were 76, 86, 98, 91, and 89. What was her average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $76 + 86 + 98 + 91 + 89 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.